Red Clay
by risen truth ruthless lies
Summary: Akari is on the run hoping for a run in with her childhood friend, with kiko by her side will she find him? and if they do will he remember her? Permenately on hold, unless convinced otherwise. Adopted by KyrstelKitsuneUchiha
1. Chapter 1

The lost uchiha

I ran quickly through the trees dodging multiple kunai and shurikan, limbs hit my face and left cuts and scratches.

"Get back!"

I didn't stop who would they were trying to bring me back. Back to the past were memories threatened to drown me. I tripped bruising my knee, a fox hole was in front of me and I crawled inside desperately making it bigger. They ran right by almost stepping into my stomach, blood ran down my torso I knew I was going to die but not here. Besides there was a small unnamed village a little ways back, maybe I could make it there. Or maybe not I wouldn't know until I try right? I crawled out of the hole, dirt and mud clung to me in clumps I shook myself only succeeding in getting it into my hair and face. I looked up to the clouding sky as mist rolled in, I hoped it would rain. It always seemed to guide me back. I bit my thumb allowing the thick crimson to flow before doing the proper hand seals

"Summoning jutsu!"

A raven and black kitten appeared in the fading clouds.

"Find help"

The raven took flight and the kitten stared at me before running to the bushes. Suddenly the blood loss got to me my vision swam and my head throbbed the next thing I knew the ground was rushing up to meet me. I don't know how long I was out but it was a good while before I felt the soft kitten prod her paws against me in a quick jabbing motion.

"Look itachi it's a girl."

I shuddered probably from the cold or maybe from fear. "Mew!" the kitten whimpered I coughed as the kitten jumped on my chest.

"Hn she's bleeding. Kisame wrap her up."

I felt myself being picked up my eyes opened only to see black, I panicked struggling to move

"Calm down we only want to help."

The voice said. The raven landed on my shoulder prodding my forehead with his beak. But my voice betrayed me

"That's…what they all say."

The cloth was finally removed from my vision and I saw two men standing in front of me, both in black cloaks with red clouds.

"What is your name kid?" the shark looking one said.

"It is customary to give your own name first."

He rolled his eyes the smaller man hned?

"Itachi uchiha."

I growled but I'm sure no one heard me.

"Akari…..Akari Uchiha."

A kunai was at my neck in less than a second I didn't bother to move if I did I would just kill myself.

"Itachi I thought you had killed the uchiha clan."

I decided to answer what was going to be asked

"I was taken away before the massacre."

The kunai lowered the answer had been suffice enough to have them let down their guard. I did multiple hand signs

"Raven's escape black winged jutsu."

I felt feathers grow out my back, I spread my wings and took off hidden by genjutsu ravens. My kitten and raven poofed away I tasted the smoke on my tounge from the tree above me. A senbon almost clipped my wing but I stood ridged. I was suddenly in the hands of the shark man again man I really needed to learn his name.

"We'll let you go if… you talk to our leader."

I started to weigh my options again. One be killed two go with them and have a very slight chance of living. It's the latter. I nodded my bird head. They let me go and I transformed back to normal. Of course my disguise was gone now. I felt unsecure though as their eyes watched over me.

"Let's go, kisame." Itachi said.

~time skip~

I shivered as the night air bit into me. The fire they had was weak and barely going I couldn't even start it up more for fear of drawing attention, which was certainly not needed for me. I glanced up at the sky the stars were twinkling standing out from the darkness of the night. The moon let off a slight glow, I winced something was trying to get into my mind. It soon broke through my injuries had not healed yet so I was vulnerable, suddenly I was thrown into the past.

~flashback~

"Come on Akari!"

I looked up at my friend

"Alright alright I'm coming deidara!"

He grinned again

"What did you do this time deidara?"

He mock gasped

"Just because I'm happy that means I've done something!"

I shook my head as we continued to walk it was my sixth birthday today and I knew he was up to something.

"We go to the academy tomorrow right?" he nodded

"They won't know what hit them yeah! I'll show them the true meaning of art! Un!"

I allowed a small smile. "I know arts a bang right?"

He jumped up and down "yeah un!" suddenly I was bowled over

"hey! Watch where you're going un!"

a foot lodged itself into my back "or what you mouthed freak?"

adult defiantly adult! I glared seeing deidara's shoulders sag, "hey leave him alone you jerk!"

I shouted, my eyes growing warm "shut up you little demon! I don't care if you are uchiha you should die for standing up for the likes of him!"

I finally got a good look at the man….he was maybe in his thirties and multiple tattoos littered his body. He glared at me with cold steel colored eyes. He let me go grabbing his eyes

"you demon child! I'll get you for that!" I grabbed deidara by his hand "come on let's go!" he nodded and we ran. We ran to the cave we lived in, the fire was still going "Akari un? Do you believe what that man said?"

I looked up at him he was turned away his back facing me. I crawled up behind him "no why? Besides!" I turned him my way removing his gloves "I think your hand mouths are cool!" his blue eyes widened several degrees

"really un?" I rolled my eyes "yeah I've seen your clay birds when you think no ones looking and the mini explosions that's so cool! It's so controlled no one can do that!" he smiled "I didn't think they were that great yeah" I shrugged "listen here and listen good Blondie" he whacked my head "all professionals started as a beginner!" he nodded " I guess your right un, I'll keep going."

5 years later

"hey get back here you runts!"

I giggled at the man "nah we're good un!" I shouted at the same time as deidara.

"hey can you make the birdie dei-kun?" he nodded with a smirk "blue?" I smiled "you know me so well!"

he took out the blue clay I'd given him for his eleventh birthday. He put it on his hand mouth and we ran "crap their getting the rocks dei-kun!" he cursed under his breath "oh well yeah, the birds done!"

he threw the bird ahead of us before it exploded into a larger bird. We jumped onto the bird and narrowly avoided the rocks "yeah take that you temes!" I shouted flipping them the bird "your really asking for it Akari." Deidara said holding our newly obtained bag of food "whatever they won't find us cause I'm on a bird!" deidara narrowed his eyes "please don't start yeah." I grinned "to late dei-kun!"

he groaned at my enthusiasm "I'm on a bird beeper! A bird! Look at me on a bird! I'm on a bird beeper on a bi-" deidara's hands covered my mouth "quiet! Yeah!" I nodded "must you always do that un?" I shrugged "what? I like your birds and those people" I pointed to the villagers "are beepers" he laughed. I joined in but stopped "aw shiz duck!" I lunged forward, just in time to dodge a kunai. "to the base dei-kun!"

he nodded increasing the speed of the bird. We then jumped into the trees deidara grabbed my hand and drug me away from the blast zone. Suddenly a kunai was pressed against my neck "don't move." I looked up. Aawww crap! Anbu operatives! I glared activating the sharingan the eagle masked man let me go as deidara grabbed me.

"Damn yeah. I thought they had given up on catching us un."

He whispered I nodded agreeing with him. The operatives were crawling all over the hideout we had made, "how are we going to get out of this one?" I whispered "don't know un just don't get caught and get your stuff" I nodded before we both split up. It was difficult to say the least as she was almost caught twice! I sighed as I filled my bag up with my stuff. What am I missing? I know there's something… I shook my head and started to crawl into the shadows.

~Flashback End~

"Girl get up."

I shook my head at the gruff voice, agh! My hand flew to my throbbing skull.

"Come on I don't have all day."

I blinked away the haze and focused on the blurry figure in the room. Judging by the voice I guessed he was a male, he grabbed my arm and hoisted me up. I tried to fight back but, my limbs wouldn't react the way I wanted them to.

"Don't try to move uchiha paralyzed your nerves." Not all the way but I'm not going to let him know that.

"Hidan carry the girl to leader-sama's room."

"Who the fuck is this?" another deep yet light voice said, I'm guessing was hidan.

"Uchiha brought her in and told me to fix her up. Now go I have to make sure I got the right amount for the job."

I saw black cloth before I was thrown onto a shoulder as this man said many colorful words to his friend. I looked around the halls as I was carried to this leader-sama guy, they were made of dirt and few bricks so it was safe to assume I was underground. A door was open to the right and I saw trees and grass, these guys are a little careless aren't they?

"Don't even think of trying to escape bitch."

I snorted at him like hell I wasn't! I curled my fingers and gently shifted my arm to make it seem as though it was swaying. I grinned just a few more seconds… my other arm was now swaying and I good effectively move my body now. I carefully pulled out bricks from the wall and hoped he wouldn't notice until the right moment. My eyes flashed and I kicked the man in the stomach, he wasn't expecting that. His grip lessoned just enough for me to jump out of his hold, he yelled and started cursing I couldn't help but yell back.

"Take that dipshit!"

I heard a crash and laughed knowing he had tripped over the bricks I had seen and ever so conveniently placed into a pile with my arms sway. He never even noticed, and if I was correct the cloaks stood for the akatsuki group that was going around the hidden villages. Light flashed up ahead and I saw the door from before, not even thinking about what the noise was I dashed outside. Only to stop dead in my tracks, two akatsuki members were in the field. I just walked into the training grounds, and I'm the new target.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Meeting the akatsuki!

I gulped looking over the two...three? They both wore the akatsuki signature cloaks but they had special accessories if you get my meaning.

"Hi Girl-Chan!" I rose a brow at this childish act; covering his face was an orange swirl mask so I couldn't see his face but I could see his spiky black hair on his head.

"Uh… Hi? Who are you?" I asked feigning innocence to lower their guard, yes their. There was another one standing under the trees I couldn't see him very well though.

"Tobi's name is Tobi, over there is zetsu-san who're you Girl-Chan?" he asked childishly, I went along with it even though his voice grated on my nerves.

"My name is Akari, is there an exit in the forest here tobi-kun." I asked just as innocent as before.

"Yeah its-"he started but was cut off… by my tour guide...

"You little bitch! You'll pay for that!" he shouted in the doorway, really it took him that long to get over tripping from some bricks?

"Really it took you this long to get out here dipshit?" hey I speak my mind, don't blame me. He roared in anger before grabbing something I failed to notice earlier from his back.

"Oohhh it's a scythe! Better yet, a triple bladed RED scythe. Kiko would love that!" I shouted eager to take the scythe away from him and get as far away from these mentals as possible.

"Jashin will appreciate this sacrifice indeed." He muttered before charging forward, I gaped he's a jashinest!

"No wonder you want to land a hit. For my blood right?" that threw him off, I smirked at his simple nature.

"Simple and violent Akari-Chan do not under estimate him!"

I scoffed shutting out the voice of course I knew he was violent what Jashin worshipper wasn't? I laughed aloud at my own joke which in return got me many blank stares.

"Akari-Chan is smart to figure something out so quickly!" Tobi shouted trying to glomp me; I prodded his forehead stopping him in his tracks.

"Nah I just know another jashinest is all, speaking of which she would just love that scythe you mind if I 'Borrow' it?" he started yelling profanities and how I was such a bitch for seeing through him.

"Really Hidan she escaped so quickly? You really are a dolt." A monotone voice said. I turned towards the doorway where a red head was standing, his eyes were void of emotion… well almost he still looked kind of bored.

"Please if you want to keep this girl down you should try doing something that surprises me." I said still surprised that I hadn't been hit yet.

"You imbecile! I leave for a month and you've already left the village without me! How could you!"

"Hey Kiko what's up?" I asked as she dropped into the 'war zone'

"Nothing new but still why couldn't you wait? I got your new weapon!"

"Kiko drop the act and the voice, it's annoying." I deadpanned coldly; she rolled her eyes throwing me a bag.

"Also the dude with the silver hair Hidan is part of your religion, I think you'll like the scythe." I stated nonchalantly, her eyes sparkled at the scythe came into view. Meaning it was swung in-between us, Kiko jumped on its handle admiring it. Kiko is my best friend of 3 years she has been helping me look for my missing comrade deidara by wandering about seeing as her religion was banned for obvious reasons. She has picked up some things but most were killed afterwards so many feared her, meaning we didn't have much information.

"Hey get off my scythe bitch!" he yelled, I chuckled last time someone called her a bitch they went through a very long and painful ritual. Kiko often looked the part for her rouge name everyone called her. This was jashinest angel by jashinest and living death by shin obi, mainly because she had long coal black hair and vivid orange eyes that seemingly pierced into the soul. She wore a loose hang on blue shirt that stopped at her stomach often being revealed when she fights and shorts that stopped at her thigh. I don't know where she kept her weapons but she always had them somewhere, not that I'm complaining or anything.

"What-did-you-just-say?" she drug each syllable out slowly and very chill inducing like. Hidan smirked obviously forgetting she two was immortal, I sighed before saying.

"Kiko you can fight your fellow immortal later let's get out of here." She growled at me holding two kunai in her hands, She must have neglected her rituals again making her blood lust stronger than average.

"I want to show this fucker who's in charge here Akari please let me do this…" man she really needed to sate her blood lust.

"No their not worth our time Kiko and if you try to do anything I'll have to knock you out." She visibly saddened putting away her kunai where I wish I knew, before walking over to me.

"Lets go I need my stuff." She muttered before trailing off into a whisper of colorful language. I rolled my eyes before doing multiple hand signs

"Raven's escape black winged jutsu." With that said we faded away into a flurry of black feathers. Shortly another person walked outside

"What happened out here, yeah?"


End file.
